


Fifty Years Gone

by DryadOffical (Gameiplier)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Sammy Stevens didn’t believe he would make it to 50 years old. Hell, he didn’t think he would make it to 30 either but here he was. To be fair, from that moment on, he was just really living day to day, and year to year when it came to things going on in his life, especially after Jack went missing. Those were the hardest years of his life. Now all seemed right in the world, at least in their little town of King Falls.





	Fifty Years Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I thought about this while writing another King Falls thing, one that's gonna be much longer (A Sammy Stevens character study bc I'm like that) and I told my friend and the person who beta'd this (Chey I would Die for you) and she told me to write it, so here it is. 
> 
> We both have a thing where we love the thought of older Sammy (and older Ben and the rest as well, but we're focusing on Sammy here) because with the things in canon and all that (I've made posts about it) makes sense kinda, please ask me about it on tumblr bc I'll ramble about it for ages (Tumblr: @ron-begley) 
> 
> And god I hope yall like this, because I had fun writing it, it's short but it gets to the point, and I really hope people find the ending as funny as I did.

Sammy Stevens didn’t believe he would make it to 50 years old. Hell, he didn’t think he would make it to 30 either but here he was. To be fair, from that moment on, he was just really living day to day, and year to year when it came to things going on in his life, especially after Jack went missing. Those were the hardest years of his life. Now all seemed right in the world, at least in their little town of King Falls. 

 

But here he was, sitting in the small house he bought shortly after Jack was found, a cake on the kitchen table in front of him. There were only two candles on it, a big 5 and a big 0, stuck right in the middle of the giant cake. Their small house was filled to the brim with all the people he loved and cared for in the town, even Lily Wright was standing next to her brother who was sitting down opposite Sammy, a big ole cheeky grin on that handsome face. 

 

“Look at you, 50 years old, you damn old man.” Jack says from across the table, one of his ankles hooking around one of Sammy’s under the table. Sammy looks up from the cake and shakes his head at his fiance, soon to be husband, in a couple of months. 

 

“You’re a year and a half older than me Jack Wright, you don’t get to say that.” 

 

“I was gone during it! It doesn’t count.” Lily elbows her brother gently and shakes her head. 

 

“Jack, christ, stop talking about it like that.” Jack only shrugs and gestures to the cake with a grin. 

 

“I just… Sometimes I can’t believe I made it this far,” Sammy whispers and looks around at everyone in the room. Ben is next to him, one hand on his shoulder and a big dorky smile on his face like usual. “But god it’s nice to be celebrating it with you all, a family I never thought I would have. I love you all so damn much.” 

 

“Enough with the damn syrupy shit Shotgun, get along with this so we all can get outta this cramped room, sheesh.” Mr Baumgardner shouts from one side of the room with a loud huff afterwards, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Well we shouldn’t keep the man, and everyone else waiting, it is a little stuffy.” 

 

“That’s because Sammy refuses to have the heater down below one hundred in the winter because he’s always so goddamn cold.” Jack points out, laughing, the rest of the group laughing along with him as Sammy glares. 

 

“It’s not that bad.” Sammy tries. 

 

“It’s kinda bad, Sammy.” Ben claps him on the shoulder, grinning. “You constantly have a blanket on in the studio because of it.” 

 

“Not my fault that the damn place is always so cold because it’s so run down.” Sammy mutters under his breath. He takes a moment and looks around one last time before leaning forward and blowing out the candles, still trying to make sure this is all real and not a dream. That he’s actually here in this room with all these people, and not somehow in the void, gone, like he tried to do those couple years back.

 

But he looks back up after blowing out the candles, everyone clapping and singing happy birthday, horribly off key, Ben making up for all of them as usual. But no, he’s here, in this house, with those he loves. And he thinks he’s the happiest he’s ever been in his life, hardly thinking about the fact that he’s getting older. 

 

Fifty isn’t so bad, even if others have their lives together by the time they’re that age. He sometimes still thinks about the years that were stolen from him because of the way he was raised. But now he’s just thinking about how that some people find happiness later on in life, and what matters more is that they’re happy, not how long it took to find happiness. 

 

Sammy is pulled out of his thoughts by his ankle getting tugged a bit by another, he looks up and sees Jack looking at him, an eyebrow raised slightly. There’s a small silent conversation between the two of them, Sammy giving him a small smile and a nod. 

 

After that, everyone migrates to different parts of the first floor, getting into their own conversations after getting a slice of cake and wishing Sammy a happy birthday. He sticks to going into the living room, leaning up against the fireplace, Ben coming over to him to wrap him up in a hug, Sammy having to bend down only just slightly. 

 

“God. Ben, I think this is the hundredth god damn hug you’ve given me today. I’m 50, not dying.” Sammy says after they pull apart, Ben's hands still on Sammy’s shoulders. 

 

“Still! I’m just glad you’re still in town after all that’s happened, after you said you were leaving.” Ben starts speaking a mile a minute and Sammy has to put a hand over his face to stop him from continuing on. 

 

“Ben… After all that’s happened, I’m glad you all forced me to stay, I needed to be forced, because if I didn't. I don’t think I would be here today if you didn’t.” Sammy ruffles his hair and chuckles, knowing the rise it gets out of Ben. A squak and two hands slapping his own as Ben backs away, making a face. 

 

“Hey, hey quit that, I’m not a kid!” 

 

“Oh well you certainly act like one sometimes, I could have thought you were a 14 year old, god knows you’ve got the height down.” 

 

“You asshole!” Ben shoves Sammy a little bit, causing Sammy to wrap his arms around Ben, getting the other man into a headlock, both of them laughing after a moment, shoving each other away, grinning at one another. 

 

“Look at you two, fighting like brothers.” Both of them look up at the voice, Emily standing there with Jack and Lily on either side of her, the two of them laughing just the same. Sammy promptly lets go of Ben, who loses his balance and drops to the floor. 

 

“Asshole!” Ben laughs, shaking his head. Sammy rolls his eyes and picks him up again, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

 

“You say that like it hasn’t happened before.” Sammy says, beaming at Emily. 

  
“Oh true, it’s just nice to see.” Emily walks over to Sammy and kisses his cheek before pulling Ben away to wrap her arms around the shorter man, who grumbles at the both of him, a cheesy smile on his face despite it. “Happy birthday Sammy.” She says, that wonderful Emily Potter smile spread across her face. 

 

“Good to see you finally comfortable in your own skin, after everything.” Lily admits, watching as her brother walks over to Sammy, the two of them smiling at one another, Jack pulling Sammy against his side to have close. Sammy smiles at Lily and simply nods. The two of them haven’t gotten closer after everything, but they’re more civil, they do care for each other, but it’s not like things will be as good as they could be. 

  
Sammy lets himself relax against Jack, letting years of tension leave his shoulders. Where before he could hardly touch Jack in a crowd, he now lets him lean against him with one arm around the other man's waist as they chat with whoever comes up to wish Sammy a happy birthday. Or to give him a little gift. He told everyone not to bring anything. 

 

It’s small stuff, gift cards and little trinkets, stuff that he knows he’ll keep around for a long time no matter what. Ron wraps both him and Jack up in a bear hug that causes the both of them to laugh, the man gruffly saying happy birthday and giving both Jack and Sammy a gift of a fishing pole each, since Jack got into fishing when he came to live in town. Said it relaxed him. Sammy found out it relaxed him as well.

 

* * *

 

It’s a few hours later, the only ones in the house are Sammy, Jack, Lily, Emily, and Ben, all in the living room, eating leftover cake that none of them probably should be having, watching whatever movies they can think of as they come on tv. None of them really wanting to get up to change the channel, the remote over by the tv at the moment. 

 

Lily is sprawled out on the single recliner, it reclined back and her laying out on it, snoring a bit as she sleeps, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, after everyone convinced Sammy to turn off the heat for now. The heat lingering in the house for the time being. Ben and Emily were on the couch, while they had a lot of space, they were at one end, Emily behind Ben being the big spoon, Ben’s head on her arm as he’s already fallen asleep halfway through the second movie. And Jack and Sammy were curled up on the loveseat, probably the only seat the two of them used in the house, even when it was just the two of them. But half the time, Emily and Ben were over, Lily as well when she was in town. The house was never empty, and the two of them liked it that way. 

 

Jack had his head laying on Sammy’s shoulder, the two of them tangled up like teens on the chair, hands curled together and Sammy’s head on top of Jack’s. 

 

“Happy birthday darlin’.” Jack whispers, moving his head a bit so that he can look up at Sammy, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“It’s only happy because you’re back.” Sammy whispers back, turning to rest his forehead against Jack’s. 

 

“Now that ain’t true at all Sammy, you know you’d be having a good birthday with Ben and the rest of them in town. I only made a bit of a difference.” Jack tries to lighten the mood, he knows how Sammy was before, they both had a long talk one night about everything, all that he did and how each of them felt. So Jack at least tried to make things a little better. 

 

“Maybe so, but it still wouldn’t have been the same without you.” Sammy cups his face in one hand and kisses Jack briefly on the mouth, just happy that he can do it again, happy that he’s been able to do it for the past two years. The two of them are domestic, even more now than they were before, even in public. Sammy just happy to have Jack back, and Jack needing more constant affection and the liking after years of not having any touch at all. 

 

“The amount of times I’ve thought about you in that place, and that’s one of the things that kept me afloat, coming home to you so we can start what we’ve wanted.” Jack says after pulling back from the kiss. 

 

“Well… Here soon, we’re gonna be on that road, we’ll keep looking forward and to the future we want.” 

 

“I sure as hell hope so.” Jack grins and kisses Sammy again, lingering for a moment before they both pull back from the kiss to turn back to the television. 

 

“Well you two better be prepared to be godparents here in about six and a half months.” Comes a sleepy Emily voice. And three voices sound out once, one Benjamin Arnold’s being the loudest. 

 

**_“WHAT?”_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please yell at me about KFAM and Sammy and literally anything @ron-begley on tumblr because this is my favorite podcast in the world now since Chey told me about it and forced me to listen to it. 
> 
> The other one I'm working on is honestly something I love already, that I'm hoping I'll finish. It's already over 4k words and Sammy is still p youngish, and I'm not sure how long it's gonna be, but so far, I like how it's going.


End file.
